


The Jaded Bride

by SamuelJames



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-12
Updated: 2010-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy is unhappily married</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jaded Bride

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Jaded Bride  
> Character: Amy Pond  
> Rating: 15+  
> Summary : Amy is unhappily married  
> Notes: Written for the comment_fic prompt Doctor Who, Amy Pond, she's tired of her marriage by 25.  
> Disclaimer: Doctor Who is the property of its creators and the BBC. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Rory is a sweetheart, he’s always liked her and followed her lead. From the childish innocence of playing dress-up to the more adult kind where she’d make him pretend to be the Doctor he went along with it all. Of course she said yes when he proposed and the day itself had been lovely, but not magical. She’s twenty-five years old and she feels trapped. Life should be an adventure, it was for a while and now it’s all nice and twee and she wants out. A kiss, a touch from Rory makes her want to slap him away. The thing of it is it’s not his fault.

He’s just not Him, poor Rory never stood a chance. Those psychiatrists of hers would have something to say about her obsession but what do they know? They haven’t been in a space-ship, met aliens, seen the stars up close. After being up there, out there, Earth is a little claustrophobic. She loves Rory but not in the way one should love their husband. The utter ordinariness of her marriage is choking her slowly and she’d leave if it weren’t for the children. By the time they’re grown up the distance between Amy and Rory will have become a chasm that even Rory can’t help noticing. Her youngest is just two, at least sixteen more years to go. She’s a good mum but Amy wishes it didn’t seem like a prison sentence.


End file.
